


Conclusions

by theygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, conclusions, wrong ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theygo/pseuds/theygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron listens in on a steamy conversation between his wife and an unknown man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusions

“Oh god, do that again.”

“What, this?”

“No, that thing where you twist...” a gasp and low moan, and Ron froze in his tracks. Stepping closer to the door, he pressed his ear against it gently, heart racing wildly.

“Mmmm... you’re so tight, I have to wriggle to get in there. What took you so long to call me, love?”

Another moan and sigh, which Ron was now positive belonged to his wife. A long pause, then –

“I didn’t want to hurt Ron’s feelings. I don’t think he’ll ever be as good as you.”

Ron had heard enough. With a sudden rush of magic, the door slammed open to reveal –

“Ron!” Hermione screeched, clutching her towel around her as she sat up. Beside the table stood a flamboyantly gay Blaise Zabini, massage oil in hand. 

Ron groaned, slumping against the wall. He really needed to stop jumping to conclusions.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of fun. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and so here it is :] Also, I don't have a beta reader - interested? MSG me ;]


End file.
